Help Me
by TomoeDonno
Summary: I'll Always Love You, Artie. ( Warning; "Lemon" & Violence. Used to be 'I Don't Love You' but I changed it. Completely changed it. )


**Help me.**

**Hey guys! I decieded to completely start over!**

**So this ones a bit. . Different, its just not my type of story but i did it.**

**I may coninue it, but for now its a one-shot!**

**Warning, there may be sensitive subjects in this story.**

**F & F please.**

Arthur stared at his hands, shock written plainly all over his face. _How could this happen?_ The Brit shook. All he could remember was falling asleep on the couch and waking up to a masacre. Green eyes meet the wide eyes of the now dead Francis, his throat slashed open and a knife rested where his heart _would have_ beaten against his skin earlier. Violet and Sparkle, two of Arthurs fairies, danced marrily on the French mans laps, bathing in the blood splattered around.

"_St-Stop that!"_ He cried, rushing to Francis and swatting the fairies away. He sat in-between the dead mans leg, his back resting against his chest. The brit starred at his hands again, his attention on the blood. A knock rang through his apartment but he ignored it.

"_Artie?"_ He heard. He couldnt talk to Alfred, no, not with this mess. He wouldnt even be able to explain what happened, let alone, why it happened.

"_Go away!"_ He cried. He turned his head uncomfortably to stare at Francis's face. "_I'm sorry. . I dont know what happened. But i love you. You never knew that but i did."_ He whispered and kissed the pale lips.

"_Artie! Common'! Lemme in!"_

Alfred whined. He dug into his pocket and grabbed the spare key he had stolen from the Brit. If Arthur wouldnt let him in, he'd let himself in. He pushed the key in and turned it slowly, letting himself in. "_Artie?"_ His face was blank as he starred at Francis

"_A-Al! I said to go away!" _Arthur cried. Why hadnt he done as he was told? The blue eyed man slowly made his was over to the other.

"_What happened?"_

"_I-I dont kno-know! I fell asleep and then w-woke up and it was like this!"_ He cried, lunging himself at Alfred for the support. Alfred opened his arms, unable to grasp the situation. He was 'confused', very 'confused'.

"_Arthur," _He said seriously, "_We need to get you cleaned up."_ But Arthur shook his head.

"_He-help me, Alfred. I don-don't know whot to do. ." _

"_Take a shower first, common'."_

Arthur was brought away from the scene and into his own bedroom. "_Undress and get into the shower." _Yet still Arthur didnt move. The American sighed, grasping the vest and pulling it over the others head, undressing him with irratation. "_I know you can do it Artie. I believe in you." _Alfred whispered. He just nodded, slowly making his way to the shower and getting in. Alfred quickly began cleaning, removing the body and bleaching everything. He heart pounded. Was he helping Arthur get away with murder? By the time Alfred had finished Arthur was still in the shower. The Ameircan growled. "_Arthur! Get out!" _

Arthur opened his eyes. How long had it been? He stood up and shut off the shower. Alfred helped him get dressed and convinced him to leave the apartment for a while. The American shoved Arthur into the car and drove. He didnt know where, but he drove. He pulled up to an country side inn, checking them in and getting them settle. The two boys stared at each other from across the room as they paced. Alfred became anxious. _If only he knew. ._ Alfred smirked, crossing the room to be next to Arthur. He leaned over and slowly kissed him, gently coaxing Arthur to relax and forget about the world. He teased the poor Brit, brushing his hands against sensitive parts of his body. Their kiss broke and Alfred pushed Arthur backward to lay down.

"_A-Al?"_ Arthur questioned. He was scared and Alfred wouldnt slow down. In an instant his shirt was off, once again, and he blushing wildly. "_Al!"_ He yelped. _"Slow down! Pleease!"_

_"Sorry,"_

Alfred paused,_ "I cant help it. ."_ He admitted sheepishly. Alfreds movements became slower but more desperate. He continued to tease him, slowly slipping off his pants. "_You like this ha, Artie? I know you do. I know what you and Francis do. Thats why you killed him, right Artie?" _Alfreds hand reached down and rubbed Arthurs member, slowly and roughly. Arthut shook his head.

"_N-No! I didnt do i-it! I s-swear!" _The brit cried, arching his back. Why was Alfred saying that?

"_Admit it, Arthur."_ Alfred grit his teeth. He removed the brits boxers brusquely and thrust in, giving no time to adjust before he moved. "_You took the knife," _Alfred took the knife hidden under the bed and pointed it at Arthur. "_Slit Frnacis's neck," _He gently ran it across Arthurs neck, "_Then stabbed him. Right. In. The. Heart." _And Alfred did exactly that. Arthur shrieked, his life slowly fading as Alfred continued to move within him. When Arthur took his last breath Alfred stopped moving and pulled out with a sigh."_I fixed you, Arthur." _He dug the knife around a bit before cleaning himself up. He took a piece of paper and wrote a quick note before leaving.

_I'll Always Love You, Artie._


End file.
